cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Pruitt Taylor Vince
Pruitt Taylor Vince (1960 - ) Film Deaths *''Fear ''(1990) [Shadow Man]: Falls to his death from a ferris wheel (after losing his grip on a swing/seat) at the end of a struggle with Ally Sheedy. *''Jacob's Ladder'' (1990) [Paul]: Killed in an explosion when his car blows up, as Tim Robbins looks on in shock. (This scene, along with the entire post-Vietnam portion of the movie, turns out to be Tim's imagination/hallucination as he's dying. It's unclear in the film whether Pruitt was actually killed in Vietnam or if he survived) *''JFK ''(1991) [Lee Bowers]: Dies in a a car crash (off-screen). His body is shown a flashback snippet with him dead at the wheel. *''Natural Born Killers'' (1994) [Deputy Warden Kavanaugh]: Shot on the orders of Tommy Lee Jones to try and get to Woody Harrelson who is using Pruitt as a human shield. *''Cold Around the Heart'' (1997) '[''Johnny 'Cokebottles' Costello]: Shot in the chest during a shoot-out with David Caruso and Chris Noth (although he is still alive as David leaves, it's clear his wounds are fatal). *Constantine (2005)' [''Father Hennessy]: Dies of alcohol poisoning after Gavin Rossdale magically causes him to believe that all of his bottles are empty, making him desperately attempt to drink from all of them (he dies after cutting a symbol into his hand as a clue to Keanu Reeves). *''Drop Dead Sexy'' (2005) [Spider]: Shot in the chest by Xander Berkeley just as Pruitt is about to shoot Jason Lee; he dies shortly afterwards while still trying to aim his gun at Jason. *''Captivity'' (2007) '[''Ben Dexter]: Killed when Elisha Cuthbert pushes the knife deeper in (who then repeatedly stabs him), after Pruitt had previously been stabbed in the chest by his brother (Daniel Gillies), as Pruitt is strangling/choking her. *The Echo (2008)' [''Joseph]: Killed (off-screen) by ghosts; his body is shown when Jesse Bradford sees him. *''Don McKay[[Don McKay (2009)| '(2009)]] (Moment of Truth) [Mel]: Beaten to death with a frozen roast by Elisabeth Shue in the kitchen, as Thomas Haden Church looks on in shock. *In the Electric Mist (2009) [Lou Girrard]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the face with a shotgun while drunk in his motel room; the body is seen when Tommy Lee Jones investigates the scene. *The Devil's Candy (2015)' [''Ray Smilie]: Hit in the Head several times with a Electric Guitar by Ethan Embry. *'[[Gotti (2018)|''Gotti (2018)]]' [Angelo Ruggiero]: Dies of cancer off-screen. His tombstone is simply shown. Television Deaths *'''Highlander: The Series: The Innocent'' (1995)' [''Mikey]: Decapitated by a train (off-camera), after he willingly puts his head on the tracks, as Stan Kirsch looks on. *''The X-Files: Unruhe'' (1996) [Gerry Schnauz]: Shot to death by David Duchovny as Vince is trying to lobotomize Gillian Anderson. *''Alias: Breaking Point'' (2003) [Campbell a.k.a. Schapker]: Shot in the back by Melissa George while Pruitt is shooting at Jennifer Garner, Michael Vartan, Victor Garber, Richard Roundtree and the Other Mercenaries who tried to Help Jennifer to Escape from Prison. (Thanks to Alex) *''The Walking Dead: Save the Last One'' (2011) [Otis]: Mauled to death by zombies after being shot in the leg then bludgeoned during a struggle with Jon Bernthal after he leaves Pruitt to die. *''Justified: Harlan Roulette'' (2012) [Glen Fogle]: Shot dead by Eric Ladin in a shootout (also he kills Eric at the same time), he dies whilst talking to Timothy Olyphant. *''True Blood: Life Matters'' (2013) [Dr. Finn] Killed (off-screen) by Kristen Bauer van Straten by feeding on him. Kristen later dances with Pruitt's corpse. *''The Mentalist: Black Helicopters ''(2014) [J.J. LaRoche]: Shot to death by a bobby-trap shotgun putted in by Lisa Darr and William Mapother, he dies while talking to Owain Yeoman. *''Heroes: Reborn; Sundae, Bloody Sundae'' (2015) Abraham: Shot in the head by Judith Shekoni after throwing his suitcase at her to defend Gatlin Green. *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Fun & Games'' (2018) [Grill]: Crushed to death when Coy Stewart uses his powers to create a boulder and throw it at Pruitt. *''The Blacklist: Lawrence Dane Devlin (No. 26) ''(2018) [Lawrence Dane Devlin]: Mauled to death by a Grizzly Bear due to being previously Stabbed in the Stomach with a pice of wood by Mozhan Marnò while she tried to escape from him. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1960 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by alcohol poisoning Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:People who died in a The Walking Dead series Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:People who died in the True Bloodverse Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in the Justifiedverse Category:People who died in the The Walking Deadverse Category:People who died in the Heroesverse Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by choking Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:TriStar Stars Category:People who died in the House, M.D. Universe Category:Western Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:The X-Files cast members Category:House M.D. cast members Category:Actors who died in Francis Lawrence Movies Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Medium cast members Category:People who died in a The Mentalist series Category:People who died in True Blood series Category:Deaths in the Walking Dead universe Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:People who died in a Exorcist film Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Justified Cast Members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Stranger Things Cast Members Category:Historical death scenes Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in Adrian Lyne films Category:True Blood cast members Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:People who died in The Blacklistverse Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Hawaii Five-O (2010) Cast Members Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Death scenes by train Category:Deaths in The Blacklist